


Dare

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?”</p><p>Max wasn’t sure she heard Chloe right. It had to be some mistake--</p><p>“I double dare you. Kiss me now.”</p><p>-- or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



“What?”

Max wasn’t sure she heard Chloe right. It had to be some mistake--

“I double dare you. Kiss me now.”

\-- or not. Chloe was serious but probably thought she wouldn’t do it. She could tell from how surprised Chloe looked when Max leaned forward and stood on her tiptoes just before kissing her.

Max, unsure of what to do with her hands, decided to put them on Chloe’s shoulders. In response, Chloe’s arms slid around Max’s waist. The kiss deepened but Max didn’t know which one of them deepened it; not that it mattered.

They stumbled towards the bed, Chloe’s legs hitting it first. She allowed herself to fall and pulled Max along with her. Max broke the kiss to let out a laugh.

“That was very smooth of you.”

Chloe smirked. “You’re one to talk, Caulfield. You nearly headbutted me with that kiss of yours.”

“Then I guess we should try again?” Max kissed Chloe before getting an answer to the question. She didn’t think Chloe wanted her to stop or hoped so at least.

A hand played with the bottom of Chloe’s shirt. Max pushed it up slowly, splaying her fingers across Chloe’s bare stomach. She moved her hand no further until Chloe gave her some type of confirmation that it was okay.

“Max, if you stop again I swear I will kick your ass.”

She had no intention of stopping again.


End file.
